Twilight Couples Messups and Makeups
by xMusicIsLifex
Summary: The Twilight couples have made some mistakes. HERE THEY ARE!The mess-ups and makeups of the Twilight characters. Yes, I suck at summaries....
1. Emmett And The Tent

**This story is rated M for suggestive situations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer… :( **

Chapter 1 – Emmett and the "Tent"

Emmett POV

"Em, please come! It won't be any fun without you!" Bella was insisting our family go to church with her, something I would not do.

"No! I don't wanna!" Goodness, did I have to act like I was five? I stuck my tongue out at her. Yes, I did. 

Alice tried next. "Come on, you can spitball the minister!" I shook my head fiercely. "Alright, we need some extra persuasion…."

The door on my left opened. I dropped my jaw as the most beautiful undead being ever walked through in an outrageously short miniskirt and a pink halter top that showed her luscious cleavage. My Rose. She leaned against the doorframe sexily. 

"Um…" I stammered. "I-I might consider g-going…." I leapt up. God; did they seriously expect me to sit there and just LOOK at her? I grabbed Rosalie's hips and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

She finally broke the kiss. "Em, don't you want to get dressed then?" I looked down at my SpongeBob boxers. 

"What's wrong with them?" I purred. She rolled her eyes at my frisky behavior.

"Just go get dressed." I saluted her and dashed up the stairs in literally a split second. 

Alice POV

"Well that worked." I giggled. I scanned Bella's outfit, tut-tutting all the while. "No no no no no! Come with me!" I grabbed her warm hand with my own cold one and ran up the stairs. 

I stopped halfway up. I had a weird feeling. Another vision.

Bella POV

Alice stopped. "Ah!" Then I ran into her. "Alice? Alice?" I waved my pale hand in front of her face. 

She blinked a few times then started muttering. "Uh-oh, Rose needs to change clothes now! We really don't want Emmett and her…never mind…."

Then she turned and ran at full vampire speed to the kitchen. 

I mimicked Alice's voice. "Hey Bella, I'm gonna go run at full vampire speed to find Rosalie so she can change clothes. Ehamahgawd, a FASION EMERGANCY! Care to tag along?" I returned to my normal voice. "Why sure Alice, that sounds jolly!" I kept up the one person conversation all the way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, a pale blur with black hair streaked past me. I pursed my lips. Then I was nearly knocked backwards when a blonde blur streaked past me as well. 

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'll go see Edward!" I stomped off to the piano room where I could hear my lullaby being played and sat down on the piano bench in a huff.

"Hello, Love" Edward stopped playing and put an arm around me. He kissed down my neck. "Ready for church?" I snuggled closer to his cold, hard body. 

I sighed. "I suppose…" The shiny black of the piano reflected our images, and I watched Edward lean in and kiss me again. I fiddled with the piano keys for a few minutes. 

"Let's go." He took my hand and led me out through the garage to the Volvo. Just then, Rosalie and Alice came outside. I gaped. Let's just say that the miniskirt looked better. 

Now Rosalie was wearing a long pink floor-length skirt, and a long-sleeved while blouse. But, even in the horrid clothes, she looked like she belonged on a runway. "You really don't want to know," Alice said as they approached. 

Rosalie didn't look particularly happy with her new ensemble. She kept fussing with the buttons on the blouse and fixing the skirt with pursed lips. They climbed into the convertible. 

"Emmett's joining us at the church," Edward said as Rosalie floored it and screeched out of the driveway. 

--LATER, AT THE CHRUCH--

Rosalie POV

Emmett sat beside me, but he was angry at me because of my change in outfit. Oh well, I could easily make him forget; I just bought that new leopard print thong yesterday…. Even so, he kept trying to feel me up. AT CHRUCH. Geez, I love Emmett and all, but seriously! He can't wait an hour or two without seeing me naked. 

I peeked at the clock in the back of the church. Five more minutes, thank God. Get it? We're in a church, and we need to thank God!? Never mind…. Somehow, Emmett had found some coloring books for the Sunday school kids. He was busy drawing Mary in a bikini and renaming her Rosalie. Then he decided to draw guns all around the poor sheep. After coloring them in with red and purple stripes, of course. 

Finally it was over. Geez, I hate the fact that Bella could fall asleep on Edward's shoulder, which she did about ten minutes in. I stood up. Emmett started lifting the hem of my skirt.

"Cut it out!' I chastised him. "We're in a church!" 

I think the coloring books must have gotten to him, because he started calling me Mommy. Either that or he was feeling frisky. 

"But Mommy, I want to play in my tent!" Oh boy. He sat down on the ground and tried to lift the skirt up high enough to put it over his head. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice beside themselves with laughter. At that point, Emmett had gotten under the skirt, and I could feel his fingers running up the inside of my leg. Oh My God. I tried to tug the skirt off from over his head. 

Edward was leading Bella out of the pews, when she tripped on the side of the pew. Then she continued he fall right into me and Emmett. I heard a loud rip, and my mouth dropped open as I fell to the ground. My entire skirt was ripped clean off me. Ever man in the church stared, much the annoyance of their wives. 

Bella's face was bright red, she was horrified. She kept apologizing. "It's alright, Emmett would have done it anyways," I said. She still looked uncomfortable though. 

Jasper threw a Hymn book against the far wall, where it hit with a loud boom. In the two second where no one was watching me, I streaked out of the church a top speed, jumped in my car, and floored it. 

Emmett POV

I watched as Rose flew out of the church. Maybe playing tent wasn't one of my best ideas….

"Oh, really? I wonder why?" Edward sneered. He held Bella close to him, he head resting on his chest. I looked at Bella's eyes. Hehe, deer in headlights look. Edward glared at me venomously and turned away with Bella. I made a face behind him. Stupid Edward. 

"I heard that!" He called over his shoulder. Damn. "Heard that too!" I clenched my teeth together.

"Fine!" I shrieked. Jasper was staring at me intently. "Don't you--" But I already felt the wave of calm wash over me. Is everyone turning against me? By that time we were the only people left in the church; Alice, Jasper, and me. We all walked silently to the cars, except Alice murmuring to Jasper and stroking his arm. 

I wish me and Rose could be like them, just be able to whisper things to each other with out having to lock our doors. I guess that was my fault. I could tell that Rose wanted to have that kind of relationship with me. Well I would try to give it to her. I climbed in my Jeep and headed home. 

--LATER, AT HOME-- 

Still Emmett POV

I knocked on our door to the bedroom me and Rose shared. I could hear her sitting in there, sniffling. It wasn't that bad, was it? "Come on out, honey. It's OK…." I murmured by the door. "It's OK…." I heard someone come up behind me, and turned around. 

Bella looked uncomfortable. "Um…mind if I try?" I looked at her, shocked. She wanted to help Rose, when my Rosie had always been unpleasant to her? She waited. 

"Oh, um, sure…." I got up. Bella knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When she got none, she knocked harder. 

"Rosalie, it's me, Bella. Please open up. Can we please talk?" She fidgeted. I heard soft footsteps and the door clicked open. She pulled Bella inside. Sigh. 

Rosalie POV

What on earth does Bella want? I opened the door slowly and pulled her in when I saw Emmett leaning against the wall. I pulled her onto the bed. "Well?" I asked.

"Rose, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip, but it's me, so it's kind of inevitable that I would trip. But I didn't mean to trip onto you. And there was the skirt and all those people staring at you. And I feel bad about Emmett too. I don't know why he does these things, but I wanted to say sorry for tripping you!" I held up a hand. She was rambling. 

"Bella, it's OK. I told you. Emmett would have gotten it off anyways. Can I tell you something?" She nodded. "I really want what you and Edward have. What Alice and Jasper have. With me and Em, it's mostly just a physical relationship. But I want to be able to look at him, and know he loves me. I want to be able to talk to him without us having to go somewhere private just in case it gets out of hand. To me, that's greater love than making love." I looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "If I could, I would give you all that. But I'm just a useless human. And I know that I cherish all of that with Edward. And the fact that you, gorgeous Rosalie, doesn't get that, it makes me feel…I don't know. But I hope that you can get that." 

I pulled Bella into a hug. I could tell she was surprised, but then relaxed. "Let's go find Emmett." I said, releasing her. Bad idea. She was too close to the edge, and fell off backwards. 

"I'm OK" I heard her small voice chirp from the floor. I started laughing hysterically. I clutched my sides and would have cried if I could.

I helped Bella to her feet, and helped her smooth out her clothes. Then I went and opened the door. I saw Emmett leaning against the wall, eyes closed, with a pained look on his face. "How much did you hear?" I whispered. 

He opened his eyes and took my hand. "Enough," he said simply. "And I want that too." He grinned at me, and I put my hand on his cheek. 

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you."

**How do you like it? It's my very first EVER! Plz comment and I'll write more! **

**Air kisses from xoxJaspersgirl**


	2. Mikealicious

**This story is rated M for suggestive situations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer… :( **

Chapter 2 - Mike-alicious 

Jasper POV Entire Time

"Jasper, we have to go!" Alice sat bolt upright in bed next to me. She shook my shoulder. "Come on! We have to go!"

"Mm-hm…" I mumbled and turned over. She continued shaking me until I sat up. "What? I was trying to sleep!"

"Jasper," she sighed, "vampires can't sleep! Now got your adorable butt out of bed and help me!" When I closed my eyes tight and laid down again, she threw the pillow at me. Oh yeah, that hurt. 

So she switched to a different persuasion. She kissed my forehead, then my nose, her lips lingering at my lips for a little longer. Then she kissed down my neck and chest. 

I groaned. "Alice…." She brought her lips back up to mine. 

"Get up you sexy vampire," she murmured. "We have got work to do!" She jumped out of bed. I slowly got out of bed too. I wished I was able to sleep. A hyper Alice at…1am wasn't the highlight of my day. Or my very long life. 

She grabbed a coat and slid on some boots and ran out. I heard her car start and drive away. Oh yeah, that was worth waking me up for. Maybe I'll do see Edward. He's grounded for killing Emmett because Em and Rosalie "did it" on his new piano. Yeah, ew.

I walked to Edward's room down the hall. I knocked a few times then opened the door. Edward was sitting on his bed, excuse me, _couch, _looking at a picture of Bella. What a baby. 

"Hey Eddiekins!" I greeted him. He continued to look at the picture and stroke it. OK, I'm sure my brother is insane. I concentrated and sent a wave of happiness over him. He looked at me. 

"I am not insane! I miss my Bella!" I swear he would have cried if he could. This dude needs serious help. He looked at me sadly. "Really Jasper, who would counsel a masochistic vampire?" He stared intently at the picture. 

"No offense, Edward, but you have problems," I muttered. Bad idea. 

"Get the frik out Jasper and go sex up your wife because you can at least see her!" He shrieked. He picked up a pillow and tossed it at me. Ow, why does everyone like hitting with pillows?

"Because you get on their nerves!" He yelled. I stuck my tongue out and slammed his door behind me. Esme was coming down the hall. 

"What was all that yelling?" she questioned. I turned around and glared at Edward's closed door. Then I turned back to face my mother. 

"That would be Eddie being insane because you are keeping him away from Bella,' I said matter-of-factly. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She gave her head and little shake then walked back downstairs. 

Well I suppose I needed revenge on Edward. Jesus, he can't go five seconds without Bella. Maybe if she dumped him…hm….

--AT SCHOOL; LUNCH THE NEXT DAY-- 

Emmett and Rosalie were talking about how "amazing" their night last night was. Needless to say, I was doing my best to ignore them. Bella was wolfing down an apple and Coke. Alice was admiring her shoes. Apparently last night, they had a sale on Prada shoes. Wow. Edward was glaring at Mike, who was probably fantasizing about Bella. 

Then I got my revenge idea. Mike Newton. I sent out waves of lust in the direction of Bella, who was listening to Alice talk. But Bella got up right as I did that. And so I gave lust for Newton at…my wife. Crap. She stopped and stared at Mike. 

I banged my head on the table as my Alice walked over to Newton. Edward chuckled. I pulled my head up to see Alice rubbing her breasts against Mike. Ew! He kissed her lips and she continued rubbing. Edward was banging his head on the table now, but because he couldn't control his laughter. 

Alice strode over to me. Edward started laughing harder at whatever she was about to say. "Jasper Whitlock, we are OVER! I have my new boyfriend who is positively Mike-alicious! And he loves my boobs and shoes!" With that, she turned and went back to that vile Newton. He ran his hand over her boobs. PERVERT! I wanted to scream. Edward was falling on the floor now. 

I tossed a salt shaker at his head. "Get over it Jazz," he said, "She has her Mike-alicious now!" And with that he cracked up again. I slid down in my seat and wished myself invisible. 

--10:30 PM THAT NIGHT-- 

I stood at the door nervously. Alice still wasn't home yet. She had gone off with Mike Newton. That…. Esme came up beside me and put an arm around me. "Jasper," she said, "You know what you did was wrong…" I looked at her. My wife was off with that asshole and she lectures me?! God, thanks Mom. "But I know why you did it and I'm not going to lecture you." Too late, I thought to myself.

Edward came up laughing and pointing at me. Esme turned to him. "Young man, this is as much fault as it is your brother's!" She rounded on him. Now it was my turn to snicker. So she whacked the back of my head. Edward cracked up and she hit him as well.

"Ah! Mom! Stop!" We yelled. Emmett came bounding down the stairs and whacked us with pillows. What the hell? More pillows? Edward laughed more. So mom grabbed our ears and pulled us into the piano room. She sat Edward down on the piano bench, me on the armchair, and Emmett in the corner. 

"This is where you will stay until Alice gets home and all of this is sorted out. OK? Edward, no playing the piano—"

"Yeah Edward!" Emmett chuckled. He stopped when our mother interrupted.

"Jasper, no reading." I looked wistfully at the pile of Civil War books on the table next to me. Then I looked at Esme with puppy-dog eyes. 'No," she said sternly. "Emmett, no talking." 

"But—" he started. 

"No!" Esme looked at us and then walked around back to the kitchen. Emmett glared at us and crossed his arms. 

"So Eddie, got over your being grounded yet?" I asked pleasantly.

He glared at me. "Well you're the one that gave your wife to Newton!" he retorted. I grimaced.

"You're the one who stroked a picture of Bella. And then threw a pillow at me!" I yelled. 

"It was bound to happen; you're a target for pillows. I mean, you are just _so delicate _that if we threw something harder, you would break." He shook his head sadly. Emmett had a piece of chalk and was drawing on the chalkboard with our "points". Right now it was Jasper-1; Edward-2. 

Before I could retort, Alice came through the door. She had a jacket wrapped around her and walked slowly towards us. I jumped up and ran over to her. She looked into my eyes with her topaz ones filled with pain.

I gasped. "What did he do to you?" I was on the verge of murdering that vile human. She shivered.

"Nothing. I can't believe I did that. He's so gross!" She still looked pained. 

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"He…he…he wore socks with sandals! I sat there while he wore that! Ugh!" She crinkled her perfect nose in disgust. I tried to hold in my laughter but burst out laughing. 

"Wait," Emmett said, "Didn't' you do that yesterday, Jasper!?" he and Edward cracked up. 

"Shut up," I muttered. They took the pillows from the chair and flung them at me. What the hell?! MORE PILLOWS?! 

"Because you're so delicate!" Edward roared with laughter. I snatched one of Carlisle's steel decorative swords from the wall and brandished it high.

"Bring it on," I said. Edward grabbed one as well while Emmett used his chalk. 

Emmett challenged me. "Ooh, Major Whitlock has gone all soldier on us! Whatever shall we do?!" He fell over laughing. Edward charged me. At the last second, I moved, sending Edward barreling through the glass window. 

It shattered. Esme came running. She took it all in. "I…what…you…ALICE!! Honey you're back! Whatever went through your head? Mike Newton?!" She hugged her daughter.

"I don't know," Alice confessed, "It's like I just felt like I really wanted him…." She trailed off, looking at me. Oh no. 

"Oh yes," Edward muttered. "Oh freaking yes!" I waved and smiled at Alice, then I bolted for our room. 

"Oh no you don't!" I hear her footfalls behind be. I ran faster. And faster. She tackled me. I laid on my back, panting, with her on top of me.

"Jasper Whitlock," she started, "I love you." My mouth fell open. We laid there and looked into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. But, as usual, the moment was ruined by Dumb and Dumber. A.K.A. Edward and Emmett. 

"Well if it isn't Major Whitlock and his little pixie?"Edward drawled in a terrible version of my slight accent.

"Well shoot, it isn't so!" Emmett did the same bad accent. 

"Y'all better believe it!" Edward said. I glared up at him and Alice pulled me up. "That's just so darlin'!" he continued, reaching out to pat Alice's head. 

"Touch me; you die." Alice stated. Edward pulled his hand back fast and pulled Emmett down the hall.

I snickered. "Alice, you truly are an evil little pixie." I hugged her. 

We heard Esme's voice call from downstairs. "Edward! What did you do to this window!?" 

From Edward's room we heard a small "Damn!" followed by a short silence. Then he emerged and hurried down stairs. A few minutes later we heard several no's followed a couple pleases. Then Edward stomped upstairs.

He glared at me. "Thanks, now I'm grounded for even longer! Bella…" he whimpered. Then he streaked off to his room in the company of his photograph. Poor, sad Edward. 

Alice and I disappeared into our room. Hehe.

**A/N People!!** **75 hits and only 1 review?! I will not continue until i get 5 reviews in total! And i already have chapter 3!! So ha!**

**Air kisses from xoxJaspersgirl**


	3. Author's Note

A/N Come on people!! I have 250 hits and four reviews!! So if you do not review, I will spork your eyes out. You can thank Brenda for the idea. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 1 more review and your are all spared from this terrible fate!!


	4. Carlisle's Assistant

**This story is rated M for suggestive situations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own these wonderful characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. :(**

Carlisle's Assistant 

Esme POV 

Where was that email? I knew I sent him that message. "Honey, come here a sec!" I yelled down the hall. My fabulous husband appeared at my side, his blonde hair slightly tousled.

"Yes milady?" He bowed and I giggled. I gestured at the computer screen.

"Did you get an email I sent you from Tanya? I can't seem to find it…" I trailed off. Carlisle's eyebrows were furrowed. He scratched his head.

"I don't know. Here, let me look." He sat on the arm of my chair and pulled the wireless keyboard over to him. I waited, bored while listening to the incessant tapping of the keys.

A few minutes later, he spoke. "Yes, I did get it." I glanced at the screen. Wait, who was ILuvCarlisle1275? I suppose he noticed at the same time and quickly closed the program.

"Um…I'll look at it later…I have to go now." He walked away quickly. I heard his car start and fade into the distance. Suspicious. Very Suspicious. I quickly typed in the password. Strange, it wasn't working. OK, what would it be? Edward would know.

I hurried down the hall to my son's room where I could hear Debussy playing loudly. I knocked several times before just opening it. "Edward, I have a favor to ask you." He looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Hm? What? Why didn't you knock?!" He stared at me accusingly.

"I did! Anyway, do you happen to know Carlisle's password?"

"Why?" He looked at me strangely, probably trying to read my thoughts. I quickly cleared my head. He glared. "Fine, it's vampiredoctor." I muttered a quick thanks and shut the door, hurrying back to the office.

The computer screen glowed as I typed in Carlisle's password. And then I was in. I quickly opened the internet browser and opened his email. And there, right in front of me, was ILuvCarlisle1275. I clicked on one of their emails and scanned through it.

'Hey Carlisle!' wrote ILuvCarlisle1275.

'Hi Trish.' Carlisle wrote back.

'How does is feel to be cheating on your wife with your assistant?'

'Please don't.'

'Why not? :( '

'You don't know what I am. What I could do to you.'

'You are my lover and you will kiss me to death.'

'Humph.'

'We set for tomorrow night?'

'I got the reservation at Olive Garden for 5pm.'

'What about the wife?'

'She won't know. I'll tell her that I have another emergency surgery. Then I can stay at your place longer.'

I couldn't continue. It was too painful. I shut the computer off and stifled a dry sob. A voice cam from behind me. "I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner." But it wasn't the voice I longed for. It was my son's.

"Edward! You knew?!" I whirled out of the chair to face him. He stood there with his head down and hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yes, I did. I thought he would have the grace to tell you himself or dump that bitch. You found out the hard way. I really am sorry I didn't tell you."

I slumped back into the chair and heard him leave. Then he brought back all of my children. They formed a loose circle around me.

"Mom, I am sorry I didn't tell you either," whispered Alice. "I really should have."

Rosalie spoke next. "I wanted to tell you, but they wouldn't let me." Edward shoved her.

"I could go give that woman a lesson." Emmett offered helpfully. Jasper just shook his head at his brother.

"I had no clue, so don't be mad at me. I thought the man was just going through some weird romantic time. Which he is, but I thought it was with you." Jasper lied. I could tell he was lying when he mumbled and I had an urge to lie as well.

"Jasper…" I scolded.

"OK!" He threw his hands in the air. "I did know. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Jasper, you can stop now." I said through my teeth.

"Sorry."

"What do I do?" I whispered. My eyes searched each face in my family and none of them held my gaze. "What do I do?!" I asked shrilly and broke into dry sobs. Jasper looked alarmed.

"Mom…" He trailed off. Alice looked blank. He started at the look on her face. "Alice, what is she going to do?" Who do? Me? Carlisle's whore? Rosalie? Bella? The lady at the deli?!

"Go to Tanya's coven. Stay there while we tell Carlisle what happened. And we'll see what happens after that." Alice spoke to me. I nodded glumly and rose from my chair. My children parted to let me through to my room next door. After searching a few minutes, I found my suitcase and piled as many of my clothes I could into it. Then Rosalie walked in with Alice.

"You can take Alice's car" Rosalie informed me while Alice nodded.

"OK." My voice sounded different, even to me. But if they noticed, they didn't show it. A few seconds later I was speeding down the highway. Away from my cheating husband, away from my children, away from my life. And I had no intention of going back. I would have the children come up later, I decided. And Carlisle could marry and change that woman and live happily ever after for all I cared of him now.

Alice POV

I watched my mom drive off in my car. I frowned unhappily. I liked that car. And I loved my mom. Well I suppose I was the one that came up with the plan, so I should be that one whose car is offered. And my car is also that fastest.

Turning, I addressed my siblings. "OK, here's the plan: When Carlisle gets home, we just answer his question and ignore him. When he asks where Esme is, we tell him that she left. If he asks where, we say Alaska. Then he will ask why and we will say that she didn't like him cheating on her. When he yells how she found out, we say she found your emails. When he just sits there, we yell at him. Got it?"

Everyone stared at me for a moment, and then nodded. "OK," I continued, "We have two hours until he gets home." Jasper, Edward, and Emmett took off for the game system. Guys are so immature. Even when they are 100+ year old vampires that included my true love. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and tried on outfits. I watched the clock and tapped my foot.

-- Two Hours Later --

"Guys! Are we all clear on the plan?" I shouted. "We have exactly three…two…one." The roar of the Mercedes became louder and then stopped. A door slammed. I hurried into the living room where Rose, Em, Edward, and Jasper were sitting. The boys were playing some dirt bike game and Rose painted her nails. I grabbed on of my French fashion magazines and flipped through, pretending to be engrossed in the contents.

Carlisle walked through the door while straightening his tie. He stopped when he saw us sitting around the TV. "What are you all doing?"

"Reading," I said with out looking up at him.

"Painting," Rosalie dipped her brush in the nail polish again.

"Playing," Chorused the three boys, intently focused on the game.

"OK then. I'm going to change and be back down." We listened to his soft footfalls on the stairs. A minute and a half later, he was back downstairs.

"Where's Esme?" He asked, peering around the wall and walking into the kitchen.

"She left," I said, pretending to be interested in the gossip column.

"Where?"

"Alaska," Rosalie responded this time, blowing on her pink nails.

"Why?"

"She didn't appreciate being cheated on," Edward stated. We watched as whatever color Carlisle's face contained drained. He gripped the doorframe and the wood cracked.

"HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?!" He yelled, just as I said he would.

"She found your emails," Jasper glared.

"HOW DID _YOU _FIND OUT?!" He was losing it.

"We've known since it started," Emmett said pointedly.

Carlisle opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting down on the floor and putting his head in his hands. We saw his shoulders shaking. "Why?" Jasper asked quietly. "Why did you do it?" Carlisle raised his head.

"I…she…Trisha is my singer…I could never love her like Esme. Never. I couldn't love anyone as much as I love Esme. Edward knows how it is…you can't stay away. You can't…can't forget your singer. Please…," he pleaded. "Please…."

Edward looked ready to agree with Carlisle. But Emmett interjected. "Well Edward never had a love before Bella. And if you love Esme more, you should be able to restrain yourself. You have restrained yourself in so many ways, and you chose to cave _this _way?"

Carlisle didn't answer. "If you loved mom," Rosalie whispered, "you shouldn't have." She was partly obscured by the shadows, which somehow made her accusation more powerful than any of the others.

"This is your fault and you need to fix it," Edward said bluntly. It wasn't like him to say something so brusquely but Carlisle kind of deserved it. "Now?" Edward hinted.

"I can't," Carlisle whispered. "Esme won't want to see me. And Trisha would be heartbroken…." He trailed off.

"JUST LEAVE YOUR FREAKING MISTRESS OUT OF THIS!" I screamed. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" Wow, I' m never this hysterical. But he hurt my family.

"I can't," he repeated. Edward was livid. Emmett was glaring. Jasper was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to control his own rage as to not set everyone else at each other's throats. Rosalie was pissed. And I was freaking hysterical.

A few seconds later, we were in Emmett's Jeep and speeding down the highway. I watched as the speed dial slowly rose up past 100mph. Carlisle sat behind me, with pain on his inhuman features. We didn't speak. Emmett drove with me in the passenger seat. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the back.

In a manner of hours, we were in Denali. My brothers and sister dragged Carlisle over to our mother. She stared downward at him. Our father fell to his knees.

"Please, Esme, I have made a mistake. Please forgive me?" Carlisle begged.

"Why?" Esme said harshly. "Why should I forgive you?"

"I love you. And I never loved her as much; I never could. Please?!"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Forgive you." There was a shocked silence as everyone took in her words. Carlisle looked pitiful. He was disheveled, tired, and thirsty. Then Esme threw herself at our father. "Of course I forgive you! But one thing…"

"Yes?" Carlisle and Esme sat up from their embrace.

"Don't ever speak to that woman again." My father smiled and promised not to. Then we all piled into the Jeep and my Porsche and began the drive home.

--Three Days Later--

Carlisle and Esme hadn't come out of their room since the second we arrived home. Lord, those people had stamina. My siblings and I were seated in the living room, doing various things when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at me to answer it. "Fine…" I muttered as I strode over to the door and opened it.

"Where's Carlisle?" A young blonde woman, with an outrageous amount of makeup on, demanded.

"I'm sorry; he can't come to the door right now." I knew who this woman was the moment I laid eyes on her: Trisha Darley. AKA the woman Carlisle had an affair with.

"I want to see him," she said. Trisha pushed past me, only to be greeted by the large Emmett.

"Is that really the best idea?" Emmett asked tonelessly.

"I-I want to s-see him." She stuttered.

"I believe my sister has made it clear that you are not to see him." He said with obvious contempt in his voice.

"T-tell him I st-stopped by…." She made a blot for the door, but ran into it instead. The woman stumbled back a few paces before running out of the house and floored her car.

"Oh, we will." Emmett said casually before we all burst out laughing.

I love my family.

**A/N Hi everyone!! OK, one thing, I have 500 hits and only 6 reviews!? I am setting my goal higher so I need 15 before I post another chapter. Please, it only takes a second of two…please? And sorry, I haven't been on for a while so my update is kind of late. 15 REVEIWS PEOPLE!!**


End file.
